mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgana Sivir
Age: 17 Gender: Female Occupation: Teacher Race: Dragon Bio: Morgana is the youngest child in the Sivir Family, born in the ancient city of Chulainn. The Sivir family is a very prominent family with in the order. They are the one's responsible for many popular training methods within the order and Lord Sivir, her father is a very well known general who grew in fame. Like her fellow siblings great expectations were placed on her shoulders at an early age. Unlike her older brother she manage to met these expectation as Morgana had a real talent for magic. This garnered her father's attention and he showered her with praise. She quickly got through the order acedemy and started working in the field as a hero making her father proud. Though her achievements her position in the family got better and better while her older brother Asriel's position grew worse and worse.Due to asriel's failures he was treated poorly by his father, his mistresses, and her older brother Kyle. Though everyone else treated Asriel badly she still treated him like her older brother. She cares greatly for him and only wishes he finds a peaceful happy life. She was saddened greatly by her brother's exile and once he found a place to live she often visited him, in order to check in on him. One day Morgana learned of the battle between her to brother and once Kyle returned with Asriel's horse she assumed the worse and was openly hostile to him. Her father came between the two and ordered Morgana to tend to the horse Marth. She did so begrudgingly, but still her mind worried for her brother asriel for she didn't know if he was dead or still breathing. That's when a young farm boy showed up and stole Marth from the stable. Morgana pursued and confronted the boy but was quickly rendered unconscious for unbeknownst to her the farm boy was actually Shadra White in disguise. Shadra took the young girl with her and Marth injecting them both with demonic energy turning Martha instantly into a centaur while morgan transformation will be somewhat slow. Shadra then took the to back to the plantation were Asriel currently rested. The two sibling reunited with a tear soaked reunion but Shadra was no where to be found. Later on Shadra confesses an interest in Morgana much to Morgana's dismay. She had no desire what so ever to see the woman who so heartlessly cast Asriel aside like so many others and was truly upset that Shadra would suggest something like that. Still Shadra's advances continued. Then one day Asriel disappeared without any word, causing for Morgana. Martha, and Trinity to search aimlessly. Finally desperate Morgana employed the help of the pale drake Shadra White planning on using Shadra's love for her to her advantage. The two soon learn of Asriel's plan to get purified at the rebellion's base and head for the Mist continent to escape his brother Kyle and headed off towards the desert. They learned that Asriel was being held for ransom due to his last name holding an affluent name by the rebellion. At first Shadra wanted to destroy the rebellion and quickly get it over with. Showing Morgana just how monstrous and heavy handed she can be, but Morgana quickly talked her out of it believing neither one of them could get out of an assualt alive. Her way of thinking got them to meet Fraya the leader of the rebellion. Fraya gave them an offer negotiate a ceasefire from a nothern order camp and they would get Asriel back. They took this offer and Shadra quickly brought the ceasefire though in a extortion like manner and the two got Asriel back. These events gave Morgana a little respect towards Shadra. Still at the end of it all Asriel still wanted to head to the Mist continent to get stronger and also offered himself to Shadra as an advisor. Shadra stated she would think about it and wished Asriel luck on his travel. Not to soon after Morgana decided to offer herself to Shadra as a court wizard but Shadra wanted something more intimate. Morgana again refused saying that the two barely know each other and she isn't really that interested in other women. Never the less Morgana requested Shadra's help in completing her transformation into a dragon. Shadra then took her back to her original home in the mist continent where she help finished her transformation with sexual contact. The metamorphosis was complete. Then Shadra offered herself to morgana stating she would turn fully male and start a monogamous relationship with Morgana. Morgana asked what of her dream of rebuilding her home to what it once was and Shadra said "Why bother with something that might end up causing her pain again." When morgana heard this she complete refused Shadra's offer believing that it's a terrible thing to give up on your dream just for one person. Shadra then had enough and told Morgana to leave this place. Morgana complied and left. Afew days later Morgana learned of Shadra's home being torn to the ground and being colonized by humans and mamono. Morgana went to the town to see if Shadra was still around but couldn't find her. She then lets out a disappointed sigh and heads off to find her brother in order to tell him the news. She returns to the mist continent and quickly finds her brother in the company of a pale man that went by the name of Jack. She found that jack seemed familiar and resemble Shadra a great deal, but she didn't think much of it, as she was more focused on her brother at the time. Personality Due to her environment Morgana grew up to be somewhat selfish and arrogant. She believed her family name could get her anything she could ever want and that she was above most people due to her latent magical talents. This all changed when she met her father's wife and her older half brother Asriel. At first she saw them only as obstacles to her father's favor, like her mother taught her. but Asriel and his mother were quick to close the distant between the three using there caring yet clumsy nature. Morgana found this to be breathe of fresh air and ended up respecting Asriel for it. She found herself wanting to follow his example and decided to try and leave a kinder and more caring life. This is what lead to her becoming a hero and becoming an asset to the order community. Abilities Master Water Magic The user is able perform a legendary form of magic that allow the user to cast magical spells feats through water. Adept Wind magic user to cast magical spells feats through wind and air.Through this manipulation she can float and fly Ward Magic Can create a magical barrier that can form around the skin raising one's defense. It can also be projected to form a large shield. Transformation magic She uses this to assume her human form even though she is a dragon Draconic form All her physical attributes increase exponentially along with her magical abilities. Category:Characters